1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool storage devices and more particularly pertains to a new tool rack for supporting and organizing tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool storage devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, tool storage devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U. S. Pat. No. Des. 168,095; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 310,749; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 212,315; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 265,941; U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,085; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 216,759.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tool rack. The inventive device includes a lower portion, a middle portion extending upwardly from the lower portion, and a rack portion coupled to an upper end of the middle portion and having an upper surface and an outer periphery. The lower portion has a lip upwardly extending therefrom along an outer periphery thereof and a plurality of receptacles coupled threreto. Each of the receptacles is adapted for receiving an end of a container. The rack portion has a plurality of holes therethrough adapted for receiving tools therethrough. A plurality of casters extend from a lower surface of the lower portion.
In these respects, the tool rack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting and organizing tools.